Digimon Frontier and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: I suck at titles and summaries... Anyway, the digimon frontier group have been trained as Japan's newest addition to wizardry, and with the reinstated exchange programme at Hogwarts, things are getting exciting. But what will happen when they meet a large, black dog telling them he knows where the one destined to bring back Shi no ryōshu is? And digimon... at Hogwarts? T jic
1. Chapter 1: Transfer to Diagon Alley!

Hey! Here's the Harry Potter/Digimon fanfic I promised you guys! Okay, there's just one thing I want to make clear. There **will **be crossover pairings, and OC pairings, but I am not, and I mean **not**, doing yaoi. **Especially **not HarryxDraco, DracoxKoichi, HarryxKoji or (worst of all) Koukou. Just... no.

And there's a few things that may confuse you, but I'll address them in later chapters, so sorry, but you may have to wait!

Anyway, this story is dedicated to (who else?) digiwonder, LacrymosaRules and TheDarkSpartan - who has asked me to say "Read his story! It's seriously AWESOME!". No seriously. Read it.

And to my new beta reader, digiwonder, if you want to beta this, you're seriously gonna need to add me in your DocX connections. If you need help, I'll show you next time either we go to your, Arlene's or my house.

Anyway, on with the story! Kudos!

**I've said it once and I'll say it again. I don't own digimon or Harry Potter. Wait... I haven't said it yet... Oh well! ^-^**

* * *

Koichi Kimura yawned as his alarm clock rang for the third time that morning before kicking off his duvet. He knew it was time and he was late, he just really wasn't a morning person.

The thirteen-year-old groaned, yawning again as he opened his bedroom door after dressing and walked into the kitchen where his mother was seated at the table, "M-m-morning, mom."

Tomoko Kimura smiled as she glanced up at her eldest, shaggy, raven-haired son, but her blue eyes became clouded with worry as she took in his weary appearance and the tiredness in his eyes - which were all-but-identical to hers, "They're working you too hard, Koichi."

"Not as bad as Koji," the elder replied instantly, thinking of his twin, who had probably only gotten home ten minutes prior to his alarm clock going off the first time. It was always his argument; if his twin was working that hard, why couldn't he try to work as much. "He probably didn't get home until half an hour ago."

Tomoko sighed, shaking her head, "I don't get it. They're going to drive everyone away if they're working them like this…" Koichi shrugged, grabbing an apple from the fridge as Tomoko glanced up again, "All set?"

Koichi nodded, grinning as he picked up his schoolbag and Tomoko pulled out something resembling a long, wooden stick and pointed it at the sink, making the dishes beside it float into the sudsy water and begin rinsing. Smiling slight, Koichi placed his own into a hidden pocket of his green jacket. Magic, even the limited amount allowed in the city, was amazing.

Humming slightly, he slipped on his shoes and walked out of the door, leaving his mother to worry about her two sons alone.

* * *

The Japanese pride themselves on their education system. Over ninety nine percent of the population can read - no small feat - and competition for the top schools and universities could be absolutely lethal. Many students attended cram sessions after school or volunteered for summer school every year.

Which is why no one gave Koji Minamoto a second glance as he walked towards the temple. No Muggle would ever suspect that the temple he was headed to would be housing Japan's next generation of wizards, trained by the temple priests.

Smiling at the familiar, grassy landscape as he entered the protective sphere that stopped most of the magic from seeping into Muggle Shibuya - and warded off demons - Koji walked in to the temple and over to the Yang side of the room after smiling at his brother.

Ironically, all of his friends from the digital world were there as well. With Koichi and himself, it was no surprise that he was a wizard, what with his mother's magical blood.

Izumi was a bit more of a shock, but Tomoko had known her parents for years - having met at the 'grocery store' - so the three had known about their magical blood for a year before they began training. The blonde was the only pure-blood in the group of six.

Next there were Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki - who, although he had only started his training that year, was already learning at third level standards - all Muggle-borns and it came as a complete shock to everyone - even them - when they got their letters for training.

Anyone else would have looked into it further, but after being to a parallel world inhabited by creatures completely made out of data, turning into said creatures, almost being killed by an eight-year-old angel and re-creating the world, not much came as a surprise to the group anymore.

As usual, Koji took the closest seat that was possible in the Yang section to the Yin section so he could keep an eye on his brother without straying too far from his friends.

"Come on, Takuya-chan," Izumi groaned as Takuya - once again - failed to conjure a patronus. "It's not that hard! One, two, three, _Patoron Sagashi_!"Takuya frowned slightly as a large, silver-misty hawk flew out of the blonde's wand and did a lap around the room before disappearing.

"_Patoron_ _Sagashi_!" Takuya whisper-yelled so as not to disturb the rest of the shrine students, groaning as only a weak, silvery mist was emitted from his wand. Again.

"Come on, goggle-head," Koji smirked, directing his own wolf patronus at said brunette. "You're holding us back. Even Tomoki-chan's got it!"

Tomoki blushed slightly, loosing concentration and causing his bear-cub patronus to disappear.

"Well, Junpei-chan hasn't gotten it either!" Takuya countered, only to fall flat on his back as an oversized - about ten times it's usual size - thunder beetle knocked him over.

"Think again, Taky!"

A moment later, the patronus disappeared as Junpei - the only one of the three not learning at third level - turned back to the tissue box he was trying to turn into a teapot, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Izumi sighed, looking across at the _Yin_ side of the room as Takuya hit the ground, turning to Tomoki, "It seems so mean to separate them from everyone else."

Tomoki shrugged, grinning, "Come on, Zumi-chan. You know Ichijougi-sensei treats them well."

Izumi nodded, sighing as she glanced sideways at Koichi, "Still…"

Tomoki smirked, making his bear appear again, "You just want to be closer to Koichi-chan!"

"NO!" Izumi protested, blushing slightly. "It's just… never mind."

Groaning as he picked himself up, Takuya glanced at Koji, who still had his bag on his shoulder, "How come you were late?"

Blushing slightly, Koji mumbled "Overslept" under his breath. Narrowing his eyes, Koji growled as Takuya laughed slightly, "Yeah, yeah. We'll see who's laughing when you have seven foxes, a badger and a stray cat to take care of in one night!"

Takuya sucked in a sharp breath as Izumi's eyes widened and Tomoki's jaw dropped, "That bad?"

When Koji nodded and stifled a yawn, Takuya sighed. His best friend was on the Japanese Ministry's Exorcism Squad, often having to take care of two or three demons in the shapes of various creatures Muggles have claimed to be wild animals a night. But nine in one night… that was the worst he had ever been through.

_I suppose I'm lucky, _Takuya realised, grinning widely as his Patronus finally appeared in the shape of a small dragon, knocking Koji - who had been right beside Takuya - over. _I may not be up to his or Koichi's level, but it means I don't have to deal with __**that**__ every night. Speaking of Koichi…_

Glancing over at the Yin table, Takuya winced as he noticed the few of them - only four or five students - sitting at a small, wide table, leaning over strips of rice paper with a black ink calligraphy brush, "Looks like the _Yins _are making seals again."

Koji nodded, glancing at his twin out of the corner of his eye, "Koichi-nii should be happy. He's needed to work on that for a while now."

Takuya raised one eyebrow, attempting to conjure his patronus a second time, "Why couldn't he practice at home?"

Koji narrowed his eyes, directing his wolf at Takuya's undersized dragon as the two began a small fight, "Would you have time if you were training to become a priest?"

"Good point," Takuya muttered before glancing up as six owls fluttered in through the large window. "Mail? What the…?"

He was cut off as one of the owls landed on his head, dropping the letter in it's grasp and giving him a quick nip on the ear before taking off again.

Chuckling slightly as Koji's owl dropped it several feet from the ravenette's head, Takuya lookown at the envelope.

_Mr T. Kanbara  
Sixth Row from the Door  
Shibuya Shrine  
Japan_

Glancing at all of his friends, he realised each of them - Koichi and Junpei included - had received an envelope, all addressed in the same manner. _Mr K. Minamoto... Mr T. Himi... Ms I. Orimoto… _And he assumed Koichi and Junpei's were the same.

Koichi's had - unfortunately - landed right in front of him, knocking the bottle of ink onto his trousers.

Hearing someone clear their throat, everyone glanced up to see the Yang priestess, Hikari Kamiya, smiling softly, her unusual cherry-coloured eyes gleaming with concealed excitement, "Could everyone who has received a letter please follow me and Ichijougi-sensei? Um… Miyu-kun, you're in charge."

The seventh level witch nodded as Takuya, Koji, Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei followed Kamiya-sensei into another room, Koji waiting as his brother preformed a quick _Inku Sanzai _to get rid of the ink before following them.

Smiling warmly at the six in front of her, Hikari gestured to the letters, "Go ahead, open them. I know you want to."

Ken nodded in agreement, his plum-coloured hair matching Hikari's in length.

Koichi frowned slightly, turning the envelope over in his hand to reveal a red, waxy seal, the letter 'H' surrounded by a badger, a lion, a raven and a snake. It was heavier than the rice paper they used and - although he could read it with some concentration - it was clear that whoever had wrote the letter was not fluent in kanji symbols or kakana.

Carefully opening the envelope, Koichi scanned his eyes over the letter, a smile creeping onto his face as he read it's contents.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of

WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Kimura,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the newly-reinstated, four-year exchange program at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Your current teachers have been informed and will be available to help you.

Term begins September the first. We await your owl no later than July thirty first.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

The letter was met by very mixed reactions. For a moment, everyone was silent, then Izumi looked up, excitement in her eyes, "Albus Dumbledore? **The **Albus Dumbledore? They say he's one of the greatest wizards alive!"

"What kind of name is Hogwarts anyway?" Tomoki mused, his eyebrows knotted into a small frown. "It's definitely not Asian…"

Junpei nodded, grinning slightly as he scrutinised the letter, "It's supposed to be the best wizarding school in Britain. I think my pen pal goes there."

Takuya looked up excitedly, "A whole wizarding school? Just for magic? No Muggles?!"

Ken nodded, an amused grin on his face, "You six are our very best. And we need to re-establish an old connection with other countries lost centuries ago. Times are becoming dark again, and you will sort of act as our ambassadors."

Koji glanced sideways at his brother, raising one eyebrow as the latter frowned, "Nii-san…?"

"Britain," Koichi mumbled, his eyes scanning the letter again worriedly. "Ichijougi-sensei, isn't that where Shi no ryōshu's base of operation is?" Having lived with his pure-blood mother his whole life, Koichi - although everyone knew about him - had heard more stories about the Shi no ryōshu - the Lord of Death - than any of his friends, Izumi - who's parents were too afraid to even speak of the nickname as if in fear of drawing his attention - included.

Ken bit his lip, glancing at the elder ravenette, "It is true that Shi no ryōshu used to have a lot of power in Britain and a few of his followers are still there, but that is why we need you to go. Our Ministry's discovered that Shi no ryōshu has attacked Eraba reta mono and almost succeeded in killing him twice. If he succeeds, there will be no denying his regain of power, and if that happens and no connections are formed, every country will fall to his power one by one. But if we stand together, we stand more of a chance against him."

Koichi nodded, understanding the hidden meaning behind the Yin sensei's words - that the Ministry were scared to face Shi no ryōshu alone - as Hikari glanced around at everyone, "What Ichijougi-sensei means is that our Ministry and the Western Ministry have agreed that an exchange program of up-and-coming young wizards may fuel the connection our societies need. You six are some of the best we have, each in your own way, like Koichi-san, you're the best Charms student either of us have taught in over two decades, and Koji-san, you're the best at Defence Against the Kurai Geijutsu we've **ever **had. So, will you agree to it?"

All was silent for a moment before Takuya grinned widely, "No more Muggle school?" When Hikari nodded, he punched the air excitedly, "I'M IN!"

"Me too!" Tomoki added, quick to follow his 'older brother's' example.

Izumi grinned, hands on her hips, "There's no way I'm letting you two have all the fun!"

"And if you three are going, I have to too," Junpei sighed in mock-exasperation. "Someone needs to look out for you."

As everyone laughed, Koji glanced at his brother, "Nii-san?"

For a moment, Koichi's expression remained impassive, but after a second, he nodded, smiling, "It's a brilliant opportunity! There's no way I'm missing out!"

Koji nodded in agreement as Hikari smiled, "Great! Well, reply to those letters - after your parents have okayed it - and give them to me to send off!"

Koichi nodded along with the rest, but bit his lip. What would his mother say?

As the six began talking excitedly, Hikari and Ken shared a secret smile. There was another reason they chose that particular group. They were already close friends, closer than most people got in their lifetime - and being to the digital world certainly didn't hurt either. They knew how to work with teamwork.

Teamwork they would need in times to come.

* * *

Koichi bit his lip, placing the mug of steaming green tea on the table as his mother walked out of her bedroom.

Today was the thirty first… the last day he could send his letter, and he still hadn't shown it to his mother. Looking up at her as she smiled, Koichi fought back a small gulp. No more avoiding it. He would give her the letter today.

"Thank you, Koichi," Tomoko smiled widely. "So how was school today?"

"It was fine, mom…"

"And work?"

"No worse than usual… Mom?"

Tomoko glanced up at her eldest child as he blushed shyly and ducked his head. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, he did. Around his brother and his friends 24/7, a full-day magic school with no Muggle classes, no. The problem was Shi no ryōshu.

Tomoki, Junpei and Takuya had gotten it signed easily enough, their parents were complete Muggles and knew nothing of the Lord of Death. Koji had simply told his father that it was an exchange programme for school… he hadn't mentioned the wizarding factor, but still. And Izumi had gotten her father's agreement through mention of the diplomatic reasons.

But Tomoko honestly didn't give a damn about diplomatic reasons, as she'd said many times before. All she cared about was her children's safety. And she strongly believed that Shi no ryōshu never died. No one believed it as strongly as her.

"Koichi?"

Koichi's head shot up as he realised his mother was still waiting for an answer, her mug - which was emitting the scent of boiling water and magically sweetened herbs - placed on the table. Sighing, he pulled the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and slid it across the table to her, "I was… hoping you could sign this…"

Tomoko raised one eyebrow, unfolding the paper, but as she scanned it, her eyes filled with pride, joy and tears, "Oh, Koichi…"

Standing up and walking over to him, she enveloped the thirteen-year-old in a large hug. "After what Ichijougi-sensei said about your accident… And the Mahōwa attō, I didn't think you'd be able to use your magic to its full potential, but **Hogwarts**! It's the best school in the world, of course you can go!"

Koichi stared at her in shock for a moment, but quickly returned the hug, "A-are you sure, mom?"

Tomoko nodded, releasing her son, "I want to say no, Shi no ryōshu is there… but I can't stop you from living your life." Picking up a pen, she quickly signed both slips - the second was permission to go to Hogsmead - handed them to Koichi and smiled, "Now, hadn't you better be giving those to Kamiya-sensei? It's the last day, isn't it?"

Koichi nodded, pulling his mother into a hug before running out the door, paper in hand, "Thank you, mom!"

* * *

About fifteen thousand miles away, Harry was pulling his trunk along the sidewalk of Little Whinging, adrenaline still coursing through his body as the clock struck midnight.

Sighing, he stopped, glaring at the sidewalk. He had blown up his aunt. He had **blown up** his **aunt**.

And now, he was homeless. Not that he had ever considered Number Four Privet Drive his home, that was Hogwarts' occupation. But he had no place to go for over a month.

But then again, all things considered, it was one of the best birthdays he had ever had - save his eleventh, of course. He had finally escaped the Dursleys.

Shaking his head, Harry turned his trunk onto its side and sat down on it. No. He couldn't escape them until his seventeenth birthday. That was the rule.

Muttering curses under his breath, Harry's head whipped up as he heard a low growl. Glancing across the street, Harry squinted his eyes as a large, bulky figure appeared in between the bushes.

It looked like a dog with… three heads? That could **apparate**? Only one creature he knew of could apparate - a phoenix, a bird - not a **dog**.

The creature growled again, flattening his ears against his head as Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Lumos_," he muttered, pointing his wand at the creature, but before either could move, a large, double-decker bus skidded to a stop in front of Harry, causing him to trip over his trunk and land heavily on the concrete path.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, I'm Stan Shunpike, your-" the nineteen-year-old paused, glancing down at Harry, "Why you on the ground?"

"I fell over," Harry explained dumbly, forcing himself up.

"'Choo fall ov'r for?"

"I didn't mean to!" Glancing around the back of the bus, Harry frowned as he realised that the creature was gone.

Glancing around the side of the bus as well, Stan frowned, "Choo lookin' at?"

"Nothing," Harry shook his head, paid Stan and climbed onto the bus, pulling his trunk behind him. "Can you take me to London?"

"Can we take you to London," Stan mimicked, snickering before turning to the driver, "London, Ern! Step on it!"

Harry latched onto the post of the bed he had been directed to as the bus lurched forwards. _What was that thing?_

Stan - seemingly un-phased by the bus' speed - pulled out a newspaper, reading it with ease. But what caught Harry's attention was the man on the back of said paper, laughing maniacally, "Who's that?"

Glancing at the picture, Stan raised his eyebrows, "Oo's that? That's Sirius Black! The mass murderer. 'Scaped from Azkaban free days ago! Where've you been? It's been all over the news! Used to be a big supporter of You-Know-Oo back in the day. I 'spect you know who he is."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, grim-faced. "Him I've heard of."

* * *

After two weeks of waiting, the day had finally arrived. It had been decided between Hikari and Ken that the transfers would leave two weeks before school was due to start so they would have time to get robes, school books, and other necessities.

The six were chatting excitedly as the shrine clock rang ten PM and Hikari walked out just in time to hear Koji say, "I don't know about you guys, but my English isn't great."

This sent a ripple of anxiety through his four friends. Apparently only he and his brother had thought of that.

"At least you guys know English," Tommy groaned. "I was sick when they did that section in school."

"There's an English section in school?" Takuya queried making everyone anime sweat drop.

"I'm sure Kamiya-sensei and Ichijougi-sensei will have thought it through," Izumi exclaimed, making Hikari decide to make her presence known.

"Of course we did!"

All six whipped around to face Hikari as she smiled and pulled out a small box. "Wouldn't be much use if you couldn't understand anything. Here, put these on."

Upon opening the box, she revealed six, metallic-yet-magical-feeling devices, each with the kanji symbol of the elemental warrior each child had once owned.

Reaching for the device with the symbol of Light - a thin, metal ring to go around his ponytail - Koji frowned, "What are they?"

"Nihonjin Translation Devices," Hikari explained as everyone else took theirs - a bracelet for Izumi, a pendant on a black string for Junpei, Tomoki and Takuya, and a ring for Koichi. "These will only translate from Japanese to English and vice-versa, but basically they'll allow you to hear everything in Japanese, but everything you say will come out in English. Of course, you still won't be able to read or write in English. That's the one flaw."

Koichi nodded and was about to slide the ring onto his finger when Ken walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Can I talk to you for a moment, Koichi-san?"

Koichi nodded, following the plum-haired Yin sensei a few metres away from the group, "Sensei…?"

Ken smiled, turning to face Koichi, "Koichi-san, have you noticed anything different between you and the other transfers?"

"I'm the only Yin going," Koichi muttered, nervously shuffling his feet.

Ken nodded, his face creasing into a worried frown, "And there's a reason for that. In the west, Yin wizards are very rare, even more so than here. And it will be hard, considering you may not find another Yin to compare yourself to.

By this stage, Koichi was almost terrified. It was bad enough being the only one in six, but the whole **school**? Holy sh-

"I want you to promise me something," Ken continued, causing Koichi to look up. "I don't want you to tell anyone that you are a Yin wizard. In the west, they don't understand the need for balance, and they have very little tolerance for the Yin, or 'Dark' wizards as they translate, and they immediately link it to the Yokoshima."

The Yokoshima - dark, evil wizards who were large supporters of Shi no ryōshu - to be compared to one of them… Koichi didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

"Of course, I understand that eventually word will get out," Ken continued. "But I want you to keep it a secret for as long as possible. Understood?"

Koichi nodded, bowing respectfully to his sensei before enveloping him in a hug, which he returned after a minute, "I'm going to miss you, sensei."

"I'll miss you too, Koichi-san," Ken replied, smiling as he released the younger boy. "Now come on. I don't think Kamiya-sensei would be very pleased if we hold her up any longer."

* * *

Koji frowned, reaching back a hand to feel the translation device holding his hair in a ponytail again. It had been several minutes since they had gotten the charms and his Nii-san still hadn't put his on. In fact, he was still talking to Ken. Growling under his breath, Koji raised an eyebrow as Izumi walked up to him.

"They're really close, aren't they?" Izumi mused as she watched Koichi bow to his sensei before enveloping him in a hug, slightly surprising Ken, but he smiled and returned the hug nonetheless.

"Whatever," Koji muttered, glancing away, feeling an annoyed prickle at the back of his neck. Usually, the elder twin only let either Koji, his mother or one of his friends hug him.

Izumi raised one eyebrow, glancing at him levelly, "There's no need to be overprotective, Koji-chan."

"I'm not being overprotective," Koji muttered, glaring at the ground as Koichi released Ken.

"If you say so," Izumi sighed, before picking up her treasured broom, the Kazephyrma 300, "Do you think we'll be flying to London?"

Koji smirked slightly, picking up his own broom - Hyentine 12, "I doubt we'd get to London on three brooms between us, Izumi, no matter how good they are."

Izumi shrugged, glancing at the third and final broom, Takuya's Firebolt - the only western broom in the group, "I guess we **had** better save them for Quidditch…"

Hearing the blonde, Takuya grinned as the group topic switched from school to Takuya's favourite. Quidditch. "That's what I'm looking forward to! We're actually going to be on a team, not just hiding in the woods, playing a three-on-three match whenever we have time!"

Koji shrugged, glancing down at his broom. Although not overly fond of the game, he played to enhance his abilities and reflexes for his job, "I just hope that the Seeker position hasn't been taken."

Koichi sighed, staring at the ground, "At least you **can **play Quidditch. I don't have a broom, and the western ones don't work well for me (as had been proven when he had been thrown off Takuya's Firebolt seventeen times in under five minutes)."

Tomoki shrugged, grinning widely, "They work well for me, so I can easily be on a team!"

Junpei sighed, glancing around. He always felt left out when the 'Quidditch topic' started, being the only one not fond of the game, only playing to even out the teams.

Perceptive as ever, Koichi smiled at his elder friend and turned to Hikari, "So how are we getting to London, sensei? Carpet?"

"No, unfortunately those are forbidden in Britain," Hikari sighed, disappointment evident in her eyes. She always did love the eastern flying carpets. "So we'll be apparating there instead. I hope you all remembered to take a nap!" This was met by one or two groans and a slight, unbelieving smirk.

Shaking her head, Hikari smiled knowingly before turning to Koji, "Koji-san, would you be so kind as to take Takuya and your brother with you?"

Koji nodded, shrinking his navy trunk and stuffing it into his pocket as the others did the same before Takuya and Koichi each grabbed onto one shoulder.

"On three," Hikari commanded, holding up her wand as Izumi and Junpei each grabbed one shoulder while Tomoki - not exactly being tall enough - held her left hand. "One… two… three!"

Both wand-holders turned on their heels, destinations set in their minds, a loud crack following their disappearance leaving Ken alone in front of the shrine as the night students walked out of the doors.

* * *

Harry yawned, blinking open his eyes as he glanced around his bedroom in the Leaky Cauldron. He had already been there for two weeks, and it would only be another two until he was going back to Hogwarts.

He had been studying his Potions book, trying to get his summer homework - an essay on the difference between a love potion and the use of the confundus charm to woo the heart of another - and getting his Care for Magical Creatures book - the Monster Book of Monsters - out from under his bed, and had apparently fallen asleep. The watch on his wrist told him that it was only one PM, so he had plenty of time to finish the essay and get the book out from under his bed.

But first, he wanted to have another look at the Firebolt in Quidditch Quality Supplies.

Yawning again, he opened his door and walked into the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, blinking slightly surprised as a group of six kids his age and a thirty-something-year-old woman walked in the entrance he had just exited, five of said kids clutching their stomachs, looking slightly green, the sixth with an impassive, yet slightly uncomfortable, expression on his face.

Shrugging, Harry tapped the bricks with his wand - three up, two across - standing back as the bricks realigned themselves, taking another step back as a familiar brunette hurled herself at him, "Harry!"

* * *

Koji bit back a gasp for much-needed air as they arrived in the alleyway beside the pub they would be staying in. Beside him, Koichi stumbled slightly while Takuya lurched forward only to hit his head off a wall. No matter how often he apparated, it never got any more comfortable.

"Come on, then!" Hikari smiled cheerfully, leading the way to the back door as a black-haired boy gaped at them. "Haven't got all day!"

Takuya nodded, yawning, "Yeah, I'm gonna… go to bed as soon as we eat!"

"No, you're not."

Tomoki frowned, confused, "Why not, sensei?"

Hikari grinned widely, walking up to the counter to wait for someone to go over to her, "While it may be ten in Japan, it's only one here."

This statement was met by six groans as she smirked slightly, "Yeah, like I said, the jetlag's a killer. Hope you all remembered to take a nap!"

* * *

Shi no ryoshu: Voldemort's unofficial Japanese name. It means Lord of Death.

Patoron Sagashi: Japanese version of Expecto Patronum

Inku Sanzai: Small spell I created just for Koichi. Just basically gets rid of stains (my gran would love me if she had a wand! XD)

Foxes, badgers and cats: The Excorcism squad gets rid of demons, who are a large threat to unsuspecting wizards or Muggles. They take the form of an animal and often stay with it, unless fighting. And even then, they bear a large resemblance to the animal, eg. a badger might stand on two legs, be thinner, have a human-like face and bigger eyes.

Yes, I looked it up, Japan **is** nine hours ahead of GMT.

Hyentine 12 and Kazephyrma 300: -_- If you haven't guessed the second one by now, it's Kaze and Zephyr from Kazemon and Zephyrmon with ma at the end and a random number. and Hyentine just suits Koji cause of the hyena, which looks a lot like a wolf. Firebolt... yeah. And no, Koichi will not be on a Quidditch team, and neither will Tomoki cause of the 'no first years can have a broom' rule.

Yokoshima: Evil, wicked, dark wizards. Or - as we know them - Death Eaters.

Mahōwa attō: Something that Koichi has... and I will be addressing in later chapters! ^-^

Anyway, please read, review and do... whatever other stuff you guys do... and please, if you want, interview a character!

And like I said, I'll be addressing more things in later chapters, like how Koji can apparate and has a job with the Ministry and Koichi is already training to be a priest. And yes, I'll be using the same Lupin from the books (not the same without him) but I'll be... changing one or two things. Especially with the dementors.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Afraid

**Quick Announcements:**

**1. Thanks to my beta, Digidestined Rival of Earth, for deeming this readable.**

**2. Yes, it's still me, Kojiluvr. I just changed my name.**

* * *

"Hey, guys! Really sorry it took so long to update this, but… stuff happened. Stuff that I'll be posting in a new fanfiction soon!"

Melody: Really? Again?

"Hey, give me a break! I have a lot of shit going on right now!"

Melody: Like…?

"I have a poster to draw and a few maths problems!"

Melody: -_-'

"Let's see _you _do algebra and geometry in the same question!"

Melody: Right here. Did it two years ago. *hands me sheet of paper*

"Wow, thanks! That's my homework covered for the next year! :D"

Melody: *sigh*

"Oh, and welcome to our new studio!"

Melody: Yeah, I'm not fond of it…

"Why?"

Melody: Do you _want_ to work in a creepy old castle?

"Yeah! And the fact that we got it free makes it even _better_!"

Melody: How…?

"Things happened a few years ago and a few guys got killed. But on the bright side, one got married here!… And died three days later… And there's supposed to be a sorta ghost."

Melody: I'm outa here!

"What's with her? You'd think she didn't want to meet a ghost. *shrug* Whatever. Enjoy the story and please review like these five amazing readers did!"

**We still own nothing other than ourselves and the plot.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

- **DigiDestined Rival of Earth: **Sorry about that, and thanks for reading and being an AWESOME beta! :D And awesome work with Chimeramon again!

- **Guest: **No prob and I will _not _be discontinuing this! I'm having too much fun! :D And I will. I assume most people did, but I put it in, just in case.

- **Guest1 (Guest): **Thanks so much! Hope you like this next chapter!

- **Ravenclaw Yin-Yang Melody: **Thanks so much for interviewing a character and the encouragement! Hope you like this too!

- **DalekDavros: **I got the start from that, I won't deny, but that's because GeminiStar01 has a much better understanding of Japan than I do. That was the only bit I'm taking, _trust _me. And I don't know, I just prefer shrines. Sounds cooler! ^-^ Yeah, they're the same. Someone mentioned it would be a good idea in my last one, so I decided to use it. Thanks a lot!

**Just Couldn't Be Bothered: **Thanks, but I'm sorry. You're going to have to wait like everyone else.

- **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED EITHER ME OR MY STORY OR IN SOME CASES BOTH! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

* * *

Harry gasped slightly, trying to unhook Hermione Granger's arms from around his neck as Ron Weasley smirked slightly, "Hermione, Ron, what are you guys doing here?"

"We just got here today," Ron explained as Hermione grinned. "We were looking everywhere for you, mate, but even Corey at the Potions shop said you'd gotten your things."

Harry nodded, "I got all my shopping done last week. Do you know what's up with the Monster Book?"

Hermione shook her head as Harry realised that - for the first time since he'd met her - her bushy hair was in a neat ponytail, "The bookshop owner almost cried when we said we wanted two!"

Smirking, Harry beckoned them inside as a raven ponytail whipped around the corner leading to the stairs, "I hope those six kids I just saw aren't going in there together; he'd have a heart attack!"

* * *

Koji yawned as Hikari lead him and his friends up the stairs towards their rooms. Tom - the barman - had said that they were tight on rooms, so she and Izumi would be sharing one, he, Takuya and Koichi in another, and Junpei and Tomoki in the last one.

"Alright, dump the trunks in there, make sure your translation charms are on properly and let's go!" Hikari cheered hyperly, obviously used to the time difference.

Groaning slightly, Koji pushed open the door to the room, glancing at the three heavily-blanketed, four-poster beds. Pulling his shrunken trunk out of his pocket, tapping it twice with his wand and leaving it on the bed as it grew to it's normal size, he glanced around as Takuya all-but-flopped onto the bed while Koichi pulled out his own trunk, yawning tiredly.

"Come on, Kanbara," Koji grunted, shaking the goggle-headed leader by the shoulders.

"Tired…" Takuya groaned, batting Koji's hand away as the younger twin growled.

Grinning in amusement, Koichi shook his head and leaned closer to Takuya so his mouth was near the leader's ear, "Takuya, there's a Pizza Hut right next door."

Almost immediately, Takuya leapt up, eyes wide, "PIZZA?!"

Seeing the twins laughing, he scowled, "You guys suck."

Before the brunette could lie down again, Koji grabbed his trunk, re-sizing it as Koichi dragged Takuya out of the room.

* * *

"Alright, we have your books, your potions ingredients and cauldrons, you've already got your wands," Hikari mumbled, glancing at the list in her hand. "All we need now are your robes. And pets if you want them."

All of the boys groaned at the thought of robes, while Izumi shrugged, hoping they had them in purple.

As they reached 'Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions', a blonde - almost white-haired - man with his hair reaching his waist pushed past Koichi impatiently before freezing and turning to glare at him as the rest of his friends entered the shop, his brother waiting by the door for him, "_Potter._ Shouldn't you be back with your Muggle family or with the blood traitor and Mudblood?"

Koichi had no idea who the blonde was talking about, nor who he had assumed him to be. All he knew was that by calling someone a 'blood traitor' and 'Mudblood', the man was insulting his friends, sensei and brother. His eyes flashed grey for a moment as he took a step forwards, but before he could do anything, Koji reached the man, standing between him and Koichi, "I heard that, you know."

The man raised his eyebrows, eyes widening for a moment as he muttered, "Oh. Not Potter," under his breath before glaring at Koji, "You got a problem with that, _Half-blood_?"

"Actually, I do," Koji's voice was quiet, and anyone who knew him would have known that this was a danger sign, but the man took it as a sign of meekness.

"And what are you going to do about it?" When Koji narrowed his eyes, the blonde smirked and moved to grab his wand, "I thought so."

Seeing the move as a threat, Koji growled and, on instinct, pulled out his wand and directed it at the man, eyes narrowed, "You fire a single spell and you'd better hope your duelling skills are up to scratch, or you'd better start praying to the three Celestial Angels."

Growling, the man backed away a few steps before whipping around and stalking away as Koji pocketed his wand and turned back to Madame Malkins. Heaving a sigh of relief, Koichi glanced up as he realised Koji still hadn't entered the shop, "Ototo-chan…?"

"That was _him _resurfacing, wasn't it?" Koji muttered, glancing at his older twin, who hesitated before nodding.

"I'm fine though… nothing bad happened."

Koji raised his eyebrows, watching his brother intently, "Are you sure?" When Koichi nodded, he smiled and gestured for his brother to follow him. "Okay, then. Come on, we'd better get our robes."

* * *

Emerging from the robe shop, Hikari smiled in amusement as Izumi and Takuya got into yet another heated argument about who's broom was better.

"It's so pointless to put birch with ash! It may _look_ good, but they don't fly well together!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Why would I be? My Kazephyrma could whoop your Firebolt any day!"

"You said that last time, and I won!"

"Ah, but I had only just gotten it then. I didn't know how to use it properly! Just admit it, _Taky_! River wood and oak go together way better!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT IT?" Junpei cried in exasperation, a hand against his temple as the twins smirked in amusement... Well, Koji smirked and Koichi grinned.

Hikari nodded in agreement, stepping between the three before another argument could arise, "I agree, that's the…" she paused, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Fifth time this week?"

"Sixth," Tomoki grinned widely as the two broom-crazy teens glared at him.

Hikari nodded in agreement, sighing, "Can't you two give it a rest for even a _day_?"

When the two shrugged, she grinned, "Great! So, the last thing on the list is pets. Here's the last of the money so, get what you want. The pet shop is just down there; you can't miss it."

Takuya nodded, took the money excitedly and bolted for the shop with Tomoki, followed more slowly by the others.

* * *

Upon entering the shop, Takuya had to dodge several owls that were attempting to use him as target practice, but almost immediately ran towards a large, glass tank where a crab was moving from left to right, occasionally letting out small bursts of flame.

Koji followed Izumi towards the owl area while Koichi stood behind them, glancing around curiously. Junpei and Tomoki simply stood at the door after explaining that their parents hated pets.

Koji ended up buying a magnificent, eagle-like grey owl and naming it Seishin **(1)** while Izumi went for a proud phoenix - having decided an owl wasn't for her - and dubbed it Hotaru **(2)**. Takuya had contentedly bought the fire-breathing crab, naming it Netsu **(3).**

Glancing back at his brother - who was still glancing around - Koji paused, waiting for him, but just as Koichi was about to leave, a figure resembling a small jaguar leapt at him, bowling him over.

"Nii-san!" Koji ran towards his brother, who sat up and shook his head sharply before glancing down at the figure - which on closer inspection was a very large black cat.

"I'm so sorry!" the clerk exclaimed, running towards the twins. "She's not usually like this!"

Koichi nodded and stood up, attempting to hand the cat back to the woman, but the feline seemed to have other ideas, for she dug her claws into Koichi's arm, hissing at the woman.

Shrugging apologetically, the woman glanced at Koichi, "You're the first person she's ever taken a liking to…"

Sighing, Koichi glanced down at the cat before reaching into his pocket, "How much for her?"

Two minutes later, he emerged from the shop with the cat - now known as Kuroi **(4)** - and a fair-sized cat carrier in tow.

* * *

To say that Harry had an interesting last week in Diagon Alley would be an understatement. Almost every day, he and Ron would gawk at the Firebolt, and at a foreign brunette on the last day who claimed to own one, Hermione had bought a cat seemingly intent on eating Scabbers, and Fred and George had been seen sneaking into Percy's room several times with the brunette from the broom shop, most of which ten minutes later Percy would emerge from his room, red faced yelling about his Head Boy badge spewing insults or ink at him.

But the most surprising was that night. Ron had forgotten Scabbers' rat tonic downstairs and - as Harry walked towards the bar - he heard the sounds of raised voices belonging to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He hesitated, not wanting them to know he had heard them arguing, but the sound of his own name made him stop.

"He's just a boy, Arthur!"

"But he's not, Molly. He's _the _boy. The Boy who Lived! It makes no sense not to tell him. Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old and-"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify him! Do you really want to send him back to school with _that _hanging over him? For heaven's sakes, he's _happy _not knowing."

"I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his _guard_!"

"He's right, Molly-kun. Those three have ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice, had two major near-death experiences, not including side-trips," a new voice - clearly feminine - chimed in.

"Keep out of this, Hikari," Mrs. Weasley snarled. "You don't even think Black is evil-"

"You're right, I don't," Harry could picture a faceless body shrug its shoulders. "But that doesn't mean he mightn't be in danger."

"But they haven't got any _proof_ Black's out to kill Harry!" Mrs. Weasley protested feebly.

"Fudge kept it quiet," Mr. Weasley sighed. "But Black's been muttering in his sleep 'He's at Hogwarts' over and over. He lost everything the night You-Know-Who-"

"Voldemort," Harry could picture both Weasleys flinching as the woman said his name impatiently.

"The night _You-Know-Who _died. He's out for vengeance and Fudge thinks Black's assuming that with Harry's death will come the rise of the Dark Lord again."

"But he'll be at Hogwarts, he'll be _safe_. Dumbledore's there, the _Dementors _are there-"

"Like they're going to do much use," the woman snorted. "They'll kiss anyone to get their next meal."

"Dumbledore wasn't happy about them being stationed at the school," Mr. Weasley murmured in agreement.

"But if they save Harry-"

"Then neither of us will say another word about them."

Hearing the scraping of chairs, Harry pressed himself against the wall.

"Do what you think is best, Arthur. I'm going to bed."

Holding his breath, Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Mrs. Weasley walked by him, sighing in relief as she only paused to sneeze. Turning his attention back to the room's two inhabitants, Harry frowned.

"Well?"

"Well, what, Hikari?"

"Are you going to tell him, Arthur-kun?"

Kun. Again with the 'kun'. _What does it mean? _Harry wondered as he heard the sounds of a glass being placed on a table.

"Yes, I'm going to tell him about Black, Hikari."

"Not that," the woman growled impatiently. "I mean about… _them_."

Hearing Arthur tense, Harry frowned again, "Yes, I will. It may be up to Fudge to hide the truth about Black from him, but he has to be told about them. Goodnight, Hikari."

Hearing another chair scrape the floor, Harry ducked into an alcove, knowing that Mr. Weasley's eyesight was far better than his wife's. Hearing a 'hn' as the red-headed man bent over, Harry gulped slightly, sighing in relief as Mr. Weasley muttered something about 'rat tonic' and left.

Glancing into the room, Harry saw a brown-haired woman with cherry-coloured eyes shake her head tiredly before standing up and walking out of the door opposite to him. Frowning thoughtfully, Harry began the walk up the stairs to his room. Black wanted to kill him, and there was something the Weasleys were keeping from him.

Something so secretive that it couldn't be mentioned in case of eavesdroppers.

And he was intent on figuring out what it was.

* * *

The morning of their departure was a hectic one for the transfers. First, Takuya had managed to set the alarm clock on fire when it woke him up and Koji had to douse it so as not to set the room on fire, next; Tomoki had somehow managed to get on the wrong side of a hag and it took the combined efforts of all seven wizards (Just so you know, when there's a witch and wizard, I'm just going to say wizards. Easier to type, not being sexist) to ward it off. Then - as they were about to leave - Kuroi managed to open the cat carrier and it took ten minutes for Koichi to track her down.

But eventually, they were all pushing their trolleys into King's Cross train station with Hotaru successfully disguised as an owl. "Why couldn't we just shrink our things again?" Junpei complained as he almost ran three Muggles over. "It'd be so much easier than trying to get around like this!"

"We'd draw attention to ourselves," Hikari explained simply, smiling. "Why would seven foreigners be at a train station with two birds, a crab and a cat, but no bags?"

After a moment, Junpei shrugged in agreement, glancing around, "So, which platform is it again?"

"Nine and three quarters," Hikari repeated, continuing to walk through the throng of Muggles.

Hearing a dull clang, Koichi glanced down at Kuroi's cat carrier only to see her leap out for the second time that morning, "Kuroi! Get back here!"

Koji - having heard Koichi yell and stopped to help him find Kuroi - eventually managed to catch her and Koichi held her firmly until Koji had managed to tie a spare bandana around the door so that she couldn't get out again, but when they looked up, they were alone.

Biting his lip, Koichi began walking towards the barriers nine and ten, Koji following close behind, but there were no traces of the mysterious train supposed to take them to Hogwarts.

Glancing at his brother, Koichi sighed and was about to say something when a red-haired woman with seven children following her walked by them, "Really, Muggles everywhere. I don't understand how they get around like this."

Eyes wide, the twins ran up to her, Koichi stopping just in front of his brother, "E-excuse me, we kind of… got separated from our group. Do you know…?"

"How to get onto the platform?" she suggested kindly, smiling. "Well, you just walk between the two barriers. Go with Harry here."

Slightly startled, Koichi glanced at the boy beside the woman, his jaw almost dropping, but not for obvious reasons. Not because of the fact that the boy in front of him was Eraba reta mono. No.

The reason both he and Koji - and apparently Harry as well - were so shocked was because of how alike they looked.

While Harry's hair was shorter, it was the exact same raven colour and his skin was just as pale. He wasn't tall, but not particularly short either and the only obvious difference between them was the eye colour; his were an emerald green while the twins' were cobalt.

Dropping his gaze, Koichi smiled slightly while Koji's expression became impassive as the three walked towards the barrier after the two had bowed in thanks to the shocked woman.

Walking towards the barrier, Harry smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Koichi," Koichi smiled, bowing his head. "And this is my brother, Koji."

As Koji 'hn'ed in greeting, Harry felt shock take over. He had never met anyone who had been so calm about meeting him, not bringing up the Voldemort incident or his scar whatsoever, and now - albeit he had been wishing for it for ages - he had no idea how to act.

"So, where are you guys from," Harry queried, leaning leisurely against the wall as he fought down the shock.

Koichi shrugged, copying him as Koji narrowed his eyes, "Japan, Shibuya to be exact."

Harry nodded as they slid through the barrier, stumbling slightly due to a misplaced trunk. Kicking it out of the way, Koji nodded in thanks to Harry as a blonde girl wearing purple ran up to the two, "_There _you are! We've been looking for you two _everywhere_! Come on, the train's about to leave."

"Hang on, Izumi-chan," Koichi muttered before turning to Harry and bowing, "Thanks for showing us how to get through the barrier, Potter-kun."

"S-sure," Harry stammered as the ravenette stood up straight again. "Anytime."

With that, the three disappeared into the crowd as the rest of the Weasleys ran through the barrier, Mr. Weasley pulling Harry over to the side before he boarded the train.

"Harry, there are a few things I want to tell you, the first of which is about Black-"

"I know. I know he's trying to kill me."

If Arthur was shocked, he hid it well, "Alright then, well there's something else."

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley called as a whistle blew.

"Something to do with your parents-"

"ARTHUR, THE TRAIN'S LEAVING!"

Breaking out of his concentration, Mr. Weasley ushered Harry towards the train, muttering curses under his breath, "I'm sorry, Harry, this is something you'll have to figure out on your own."

* * *

Koichi sighed, opening the door of Kuroi's cat carrier and allowing her to jump onto the floor of the compartment to stretch for the last part of the journey.

He had seen Harry enter the compartment beside the one he was currently in with his friends and brother along with a bushy-haired girl and one of the red-haired boys from the platform.

Biting his tongue slightly, Koichi leaned his forehead against the window as Koji nodded off on his shoulder - much to the excitement of Izumi and amusement of the other boys. They were still an hour away from their destination, but the train suddenly slowed to a halt.

Izumi frowned, glancing outside, "Why are we stopping? We're still an hour away…"

Suddenly, Koji jolted awake, glaring at the door as a chill crept into the room, causing everyone to shiver - even Tomoki, who could often be expected to be outside in shorts and a t-shirt in the middle of a blizzard.

Grabbing their wands as the lights flickered off, the twins moved stealthily towards the compartment door and threw it open, Koichi's eyes widening as he saw the cause of the chill.

A tall, black, hooded figure was hovering outside the open door to the compartment Harry was in, its breath coming in ragged gasps.

A Dementor.

Summoning the happiest memory he could think of - being reunited with his brother - Koichi pointed his wand at the Dementor, "_PATORON SAGASHI_!"

A silver lion erupted from his wand - shortly followed by Koji's wolf - driving the Dementor out of the train, but almost immediately afterwards, Koichi's patronus disappeared and the boy fell to his knees.

_NO! KOJI!_

_A tall, armour-clad figure used the momentum it could from pushing itself away from the wall and into the white sphere directly below him._

_His brother's screams of pain could be clearly heard, and he needed to end it._

Falling towards the ground, Koichi barely registered the fact that his twin had already fallen and darkness was clouding his own eyesight until everything was gone.

* * *

"Come on, buddy! Wake up!"

Koichi groaned, blinking open his eyes and forcing himself into a sitting position to find himself lying next to Harry on one of the train seats, Takuya leaning over him while Koji was groggily sitting up across from him. Seeing that he was awake, Takuya muttered 'Thank the Celestial Angels' under his breath before running into the next compartment, probably to tell the others that they were alright.

Hearing another groan, Koichi glanced to his left to see Harry blink and sit up, shaking his head, "What the bloody hell…?"

"Dementor," Koji grunted, massaging his temples as the bushy-haired girl and red-headed boy ran towards Harry. "_Damn it_!"

Glancing around, Harry frowned, "Where is he?"

"Who?" Koichi queried. As far as he had known, those three had been the only ones in the compartment.

"I think he's refering to me."

Five heads whipped around to see a pale, mousey-haired man in shabby robes grinning at them from the door as the lights flickered on again, "Here." He threw a large, thick slab to Koji, who immediately caught it. "Eat that. It'll make you feel better."

When Koji narrowed his eyes suspiciously, the man grinned, "It's only chocolate."

As he left the room, Koji broke the chocolate into nine pieces - nine due to the fact that Izumi, Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki had just joined them.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," the red-head muttered after taking a bite of the chocolate. "But who are you guys?"

"I'm Kanbara Takuya," Takuya grinned widely, "And these are Orimoto Izumi, Himi Tomoki, Shibayama Junpei, and the twins, Kimura Koichi and Minamoto Koji."

"Ta-koo-ya, Ee-zoo-me, Toe-moc-kee, Joon-pay, Ko-jee and Ko-ee-chee?" the girl queried, frowning slightly.

"Where the bloody hell are you guys from?" Ron exclaimed.

"Hang on," Harry frowned at the twins, confused, as Takuya explained they were Japanese. "I thought Koji and Koichi were your first names."

Koichi nodded while Koji remained - as usual around strangers - unresponsive, "Back home, you introduce yourself by your last name before your first."

The red-head shook his head, muttering 'weird' under his breath before the girl elbowed him and smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and that's Harry Potter."

Unlike with the twins, none of the boys had the self-restraint to not gawk, while Izumi's jaw only dropped for a moment before she turned back to Hermione, "Her-my-oh-knee? I've never heard a name like that before."

"Neither has anyone else," Ron muttered as Hermione glared at him.

"So what did you say those things were again?" Harry asked Koji, eager to steer the conversation away from anything that may have resulted in WWIII.

"Dementor," Koji muttered darkly, clenching his fists as he glared at the ground.

When he refused to say anything more, Junpei sighed, "They're creatures that survive by feeding off any good emotions; happiness, excitement, stuff like that, and they replace everything with dread."

"Was I the only one who…?" Harry trailed off, blushing slightly, ducking his head, but Takuya and Ron shook their heads.

"Nah, you weren't alone."

"Yeah, the twins here fainted too."

The two only realised their mistake when Koji glared at them and both Hermione and Izumi hit the back of their heads.

"Who screamed?" Harry continued. "I-I heard-"

"No one screamed, Harry," Hermione shook her head, confused.

"But-"

"Just drop it, mate," Ron advised. "No one screamed; you must have been hearing things."

Everything was silent again until the mousey-haired man walked back in and told them that they'd be arriving at Hogsmead in twenty minutes, so, abandoning the rest of their chocolate, the six ex-warriors stood up to go back to their own compartment and change, but just as he was passing Harry, Koichi paused, "Dementors make people remember things they've had locked away in their heads for years; their worst memories. I think that might have been your parents."

Harry's heart skipped a beat, but just as he was about to ask what Koichi had remembered, but before he could, the ravenette walked outside and the door closed behind him.

* * *

Koichi shuffled his feet nervously as he stepped off the train, staring at the carriages in front of him. All of the other students were climbing on with friends, passing by the skeletal horses without so much as a glance at them. As if they were invisible.

Nudging his brother, Koichi glanced at him, "What _are_ those things?"

Koji shook his head, looking confused as well, but moved towards one with the others. Unfortunately, the carriages only took four people, as the twins found out when Koji tried to climb on after Takuya and was thrown back by the closing door.

"I swear that wasn't me!" Takuya cried as the skeletal horse began walking, leaving the twins with the only remaining carriages.

"Oi!"

Whipping around, they walked over to the carriage Ron, Harry and Hermione were in, seeing the red-head of the group waving at them, "We have a spare seat here, if you want."

"No thanks," Koji growled before Koichi nudged him.

"Ototo-chan, we're probably not going to find another carriage with two free seats. Just go with them; I'll find another."

Seeing Koji was still about to refuse the offer, Koichi pushed him into the carriage and the door closed automatically behind him. Muttering curses under his breath, he sat down next to Harry, watching as his brother walked up to another carriage, head down, but was obviously accepted because he climbed on.

Then, he lost sight of him when the carriage turned a corner.

Leaning back in his seat, Koji frowned when he saw Hermione and Ron gaping at him, "What?"

Realising they'd been seen, the two blushed furiously and ducked their heads, "Nothing."

Shaking his head, Koji sighed, closing his eyes and remaining unresponsice to everything until Harry nudged him, "_What_?"

Blinking, Harry blushed slightly, "I was just wondering how you managed to get rid of the Dementor on the train."

"It wasn't just me," Koji growled, crossing his arms. "If it hadn't been for Nii-san and that man... Lupin, wasn't it? Anyway, if it hadn't been for them, at least one person's soul would have been gone."

Before anyone could ask what Koji meant, or what the thing he - they - had used to ward off the Dementor was again, the ravenette climbed out of the carriage as it pulled to a stop and waited by the front door for his brother, who arrived a few minutes later in a carriage with two burly boys and a blonde who looked suspiciously like the man in Diagon Alley, but with much shorter hair.

* * *

After the twins found the rest of their friends - who were standing behind the large crowd of first years - McGonagall walked towards them, having already explained about houses and points, "You six will be sorted separately. Wait here until you're called, understood?"

The six nodded and she lead the first years into the hall, where shouts of names and things like 'HUFFLEPUFF!' and 'GRYFFINDOR!' could be heard.

A few minutes later, the doors opened and from the top of the hall, a tall man with long, silvery-white hair beckoned them in.

When they reached the top of the hall, they stopped as McGonagall pulled out a smaller list and the students at four separate tables began whispering to one another.

"Entering first year, Himi, Tomoki!"

As he walked up to the stool beside McGonagall, Tomoki sighed. He was learning at third-year-standards and they were dumping him in first year. Just _great_.

Almost immediately after the hat was placed on his head, a voice began muttering in his ear, "_I see a lot of courage in you, but also loyalty. Hm… you are much smarter than most of your year, but I sense Ravenclaw is not for you. Yes, I think I'll put you in _HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sighing in relief, Tomoki took the hat off his head, placed it on the stool and walked over to the cheering mass of yellow and black as McGonagall glanced at the list again.

"Entering third year, Kanbara, Takuya!"

Takuya grinned excitedly as he sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Unlike with Tomoki, it wasn't large enough to slip over his eyes, but it wasn't far off, "_You're courage makes this an easy choice. You belong in _GRYFFINDOR!"

When Takuya had seated himself beside Harry at the table of red and gold, McGonagall called out, "Entering fourth year, Kimura, Koichi!"

Koichi bit his lip as he sat down; no one made any attempt to lower their voices and he could easily hear almost every table muttering 'He looks like Potter'. When the hat was placed on his head, Koichi almost jumped out pf his seat as it muttered in his ear, "_Oh, a complicated mind. Haven't seen one of these since Potter. Hm, you have brains and use them, but you don't suit Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, although you are loyal. You have seen death very personally_" An image of Loweemon placing himself in the line of fire to save his friends and brother crossed Koichi's mind fleetingly, "_And have stood up to it, but I don't think you belong in Gryffindor."_

"What do you mean?" Koichi mumbled, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"_I mean you wouldn't fit there,_" the hat explained. _"I see you want to stay with your twin, but I warn you, no matter which house I put you in, you will be separated more than you may find comfortable now. Hn. Very ambitious when it concerns your friends, yes, I know what to do. I'll put you in _SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

Harry's jaw dropped as Koichi walked over to the cheering mass of silver and green, "Kimura's in _Slytherin_?"

Ron was shaking his head in disbelief while Takuya just shrugged, "What's wrong with that? It's just another house."

"You don't get it," Harry growled as the hat was placed on Koji's head. "Slytherin has a reputation for turning out bad wizards. I'm willing to bet everything that Kimura's the only one there not related to a Death Eater."

As the hat called out Gryffindor and Koji walked towards them, a dark look on his face, Takuya flinched, "Just don't mention it to Koji, alright?"

Harry nodded as Izumi was sorted into Ravenclaw, followed by Junpei being welcomed by the Hufflepuffs. There was no sense in getting the easily-angered twin worried about his brother.

When the clapping had died down, Dumbledore stood up, waving a hand for silence, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, however, I would like to make a few announcements. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, the school is playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry business. They are stationed at every entrance to the castle-"

This made almost everyone in the room pale, especially Harry and the twins "-and I must make it clear that while they are with us, _nobody_ is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises… or even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl to make sure no one runs afoul of the Dementors."

At this, Harry had to hide a smirk as Percy puffed out his chest. "On a happier note, I would like to welcome two new teachers to our ranks of teaching. First, Professor Lupin, who was kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Lupin looked particularly shabby in his old, worn out robes, and only Harry, Ron, Hermione and the transfers clapped hard for him.

"Look at Snape," Ron muttered as Harry glanced at the Potions master, who was glaring lethally at Lupin.

"As for our second appointment, I am sorry to say that Professor Kettleburn, our Caring for Magical Creaures teacher, retired at the end of last year to enjoy the last of his years with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to announce that the post will be filled by our own Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this job in addition to his teaching duties."

When the clapping from the Gryffindors in particular finally died down, Dumbledore grinned widely, "Now, let's begin the feast!"

* * *

"And there you have it!"

Melody: I can't believe you put Koichi in Slytherin!

"Well, I was thinking about putting Koji in Slytherin, but it would have really messed up my plans. BUT NO FLAMES! I PROMISE NOT TO MAKE HIM EVIL!"

Melody:…

"…Yet…"

Melody: I knew it!

"Nah, I won't make him _evil_. Just… wait, readers are still reading this. Sorry, you'll have to find out on your own!"

Melody: Damn it! There goes the money Just Couldn't Be Bothered was going to give me if I got your plans!

"Huh? She never promised you money!"

Melody: Not **yet**. See you in the next chapter!"

-DD Leader Dark Heart of Water (wow, that's hard to write), out

-Melody, out

* * *

**FOR THE FIRST INTERVIEW IN OVER A MONTH, **Ravenclaw Yin-Yang Melody **WILL BE INTERVIEWING KOICHI!**

**1. **RYYM: What is your relationship with Ken like? Is he like your dad or what? Koichi: He's not like my dad, thank the Celestial Angels. We're really close though. That's all I can really say.

**2.** RYYM: Do you ever sleep over at Koji's or vice-versa? Koichi: He sleeps over at my house sometimes, but I don't sleep over at his.

**3. **RYYM: What kind of wands do you guys have, in order of who got their spirits first? Koichi: It's right below the interview.

**4. **RYYM: What is Mahōwa attō and why do you have it? Koichi: Classified information for the time being. Sorry!

**5.** RYYM: If you had to choose, would you rather play spin the bottle with Koji, Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki and Izumi (no one else) or make out with thirteen year old Hikari? Koichi: Um… um… probably… s-s-spin the bottle… *blush*

* * *

**Wands: I was asked what wands these guys have, so here you go!**

Kanbara Takuya: Rosewood, eleven inches, stringy, phoenix core

Minamoto Koji: Elder, twelve inches, unyielding, _Okami no ke_ (werewolf) core

Himi Tomoki: Maghony, eight inches, stringy, _Hikuma _(ice bear) core

Orimoto Izumi: Rosewood, fifteen inches, unyielding, harpy core

Shibayama Junpei: Ashen, seventeen inches, stringy, _Kaminari kabutomushi _(Thunder beetle)core

Kimura Koichi: Blackthorn, thirteen inches, unyielding, _Sufinkusu _(Sphinx) core

* * *

**Translations:**

**Seishin: **Spirit

**Hotaru: **Firefly

**Netsu: **Heat

**Kuroi: **Dark


End file.
